Miniaturization is required for the improvement of existing technologies and the enablement of new ones. For example, increases in the speed and processing power of computing machinery are dependent on further miniaturization. Silicon semiconductor devices, are presently fabricated by a “top down” sequential patterning technology using photolithography, far-ultraviolet lithography, or, more recently, electron beam lithography. Although progress with this technology has been made to produce ever smaller devices, it is generally recognized that the reliable production of structures with consistent sub-10 nanometer features probably lies beyond the capabilities of top-down silicon fabrication technology.
Several companies are developing nanotechnology based on carbon or silicon-based nanostructures, functionalized carbon nanotubes, or buckyballs. An alternative approach to the development of self-assembled nanostructures makes use of proteins.
In Ringler & Schulz 2003 a two-dimensional lattice was assembled through interaction of proteins with a self-assembled monolayer. This work had several limitations. Many non-uniform, defective structures were formed. An inability to drive reactions to completion resulted in unreacted sites that can lead to both incomplete assembly or subsequent reaction in an unexpected manner. The near irreversibility of the streptavidin-biotin interaction created a tendency for macromolecules to aggregate or polymerize uncontrollably.